


Touka et le lesbianisme

by Cristalyn



Series: Les élèves de la classe E [9]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristalyn/pseuds/Cristalyn
Summary: Dans un autre univers c'est elle que Nakamura regarde. Et peut-être même qu'elle l'embrasse avec cette même tendresse que Touka a vu chez certaines personnes.Dans un autre univers Nakamura la touche. Doucement.TendrementMais dans cette univers Nakamura se contente de coup d'épaule et de tapes dans la main.





	Touka et le lesbianisme

**Author's Note:**

> encore un peu de mélo mais ça s'arrange  
> pour toutes les sapphics

Dans un autre univers c'est elle que Nakamura regarde. Et peut-être même qu'elle l'embrasse avec cette même tendresse que Touka a vu chez certaines personnes.  
Dans un autre univers Nakamura la touche. Doucement.  
Tendrement  
Mais dans cette univers Nakamura se contente de coup d'épaule et de tapes dans la main.

Un jour Nakamura la taquine sur un garçon de leur classe.  
Garçon prétentieux, pur produit de ce lycée qui pense pouvoir impressionner une fille juste à l'aide de son carnet de notes et de sa richesse.  
Garçon idiot qui croit être le seul à avoir remarqué les seins naissants de la collégienne. Comme si elle ne les voyait pas elle.   
Nakamura moqueuse qui rit sans penser à mal ni en vouloir.  
Nakamura insensible qui ne l'aime pas.   
Nakamura belle comme toujours avec son visage souriant et rieur.  
Touka voudrait lui crier : “je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime”  
A la place elle baisse les yeux et rougit comme une gentille fille gênée pendant que le rire de Nakamura redouble. Elle aimerait la détester, vraiment.  
Son petit frère tombe malade.  
Elle aussi est considéré comme malade par certains.   
Son petit frère doit être transporté à l'hôpital.  
Elle va le voir tous les jours.  
Son petit frère subit une énième opération.  
Elle a arrêté de compter ses notes en dessous de 50.   
Son petit frère est sorti d'affaire.  
Elle est envoyée dans la classe E et Nakamura n’a plus vraiment d’importance.  
La classe E lui permet de trouver un endroit où elle appartient de plus en plus. Elle voit les autres élèves se retrouver, avec leurs points communs ils sont bien ensemble.  
Quelquefois elle espère qu’il y en aura des comme elle, théoriquement elle sait qu’il y en a. Des gens inatteignables qu’on a essayé de lui cacher, plus ou moins efficacement. Théoriquement elle sait qu’elle n’est pas la seule, en pratique elle n’en a jamais vu.

Si Nakamura est la première alors Kataoka est la suivante, parce que Kataoka est comme elle et c’est facile de commencer à l’aimer. Le plus dur serait d’arrêter mais Touka n’a pas vraiment envie d’essayer. C’est rassurant d’aimer quelqu’un elle pense, elle aime lui sourire et lui parler, parfois elle essaie même de la réconforter. Elle se sent toujours un peu audacieuse en le faisant, elle sait qu’une amie a le droit de le faire mais elle sait qu’elle ne devrait pas. Pas lorsque Kataoka n’a jamais exprimé une orientation quelconque. Mais elle n’arrête pas, parce que si cette classe lui a appris quelque chose c’est d’être courageuse.

Elle aime bien Irina, elle trouve les autres élèves injustes avec elle. Irina a plein de talents qu’on a réduit à ses seins. Un jour Irina lui a dit que ce n’était pas grave, que si les gens voulaient la sous-estimer à cause de son physique alors ça l’arrangeait, elle, elle sait qu’elle pourrait les assassiner facilement. Touka trouve ça un peu triste, mais elle se contente d'acquiescer, elle aussi elle sait maintenant qu’Irina pourrait tous les tuer. Elle se sent détentrice d’un presque secret, ça la rend fière.  
C’est à Irina qu’elle en parle pour la première fois, elle sait que ça ne changera rien, parce qu’Irina a vu beaucoup trop de choses pour être choquée mais elle a quand même un peu peur. Mais Irina se contente de lui sourire et de lui assurer son soutien. Puis elle lui raconte qu’elle aussi elle a vécu des aventures avec des femmes, et Yada ne se sent plus seule. Alors elle lui raconte aussi pour Nakamura, puis pour Kataoka. Irina écoute attentivement avant de lui assurer que Kataoka est surement aussi attirée par elle. C’est facile de la croire alors Touka la croit.  
Elle se sent encore plus proche d’Irina.

Lorsque Isogai et Maehara se révèlent être un couple, elle est heureuse de voir que personne ne les juge, elle sait que dehors ils ne seront pas aussi bien acceptés mais pour l’instant ils sont en sécurité.  
C’est les deuxièmes à qui elle en parle, ils accueillent sa déclaration avec joie, heureux aussi de savoir qu’ils sont plusieurs. Lorsqu’elle leur raconte pour Kataoka ils proposent tout de suite de l’aider. Elle se surprend à accepter.

Elle se demande comment font les autres pour séduire, elle ne sait pas par où commencer sans savoir si c’est parce que c’est la première fois ou si c’est parce que c’est pour une autre fille.  
Maehara lui conseille de la draguer un peu, quelques compliments puis une proposition à sortir, “ça a toujours marché pour moi” il assure. Elle n’ose pas lui demander s’il a fait pareil pour Isogai, ils n’ont jamais voulu raconter comment ils se sont mis ensemble alors elle ne se sent pas le droit de demander.

Le jour suivant elle accoste Kataoka avec son plus beau sourire, un bouton subtilement défait et du maquillage appliqué avec fébrilité le matin même. Elle n’a pas l’habitude de se maquiller mais sa mère lui a toujours dit que c’était ainsi qu’on séduisait quelqu’un. Elle a réfléchit à un compliment toute la nuit, mais devant le regard de Kataoka elle l’oublie et se contente d’un banal “tu es très belle aujourd’hui”, c’est banal mais elle ne peut plus faire machine arrière alors elle lui demande une sortie après les cours. Kataoka acquiesce doucement avant de commencer une conversation. Touka a l’impression que son cœur va exploser, elle peine à se concentrer sur ce que dit Kataoka. Elle a envie de l’annoncer à Isogai et Maehara et surtout à Irina mais préfère attendre.  
A la pause déjeuner, Kataoka vient la rejoindre. Yada a presque envie de l’embrasser ici même mais s’abstient. Elle a bien fait puisque c’est pour lui demander qui d’autre Yada a invité à leur sortie entre filles. Elle a l’impression que son cœur se brise un peu mais c’est juste elle qui est dramatique, elle a un peu envie de pleurer aussi alors elle précipite la fin de la conversation pour aller parler à Irina.  
A la fin de son histoire, elle a les joues mouillées et se sent un peu bête pour ça mais Irina comprend. Elle lui explique que la technique de Maehara n’est pas la bonne, qu’elle doit être moins subtile si elle veut que Kataoka la comprenne, qu’elle doit se différencier de ses autres amies. Elle lui dit aussi de ne pas abandonner, que c’est juste la première fois et que dans cette classe on ne baisse pas les bras la première fois.  
Le soir même elles sont cinq à aller dans un café proche du lycée et Toka ne peut quitter Kataoka des yeux. Elle croit l’avoir vu rougir mais c’est peut être juste son imagination.

Pour sa deuxième tentative, c’est Isogai qui lui donne l’idée. Il lui conseille simplement d’être là pour elle. C’est un peu bizarre comme moyen de séduction mais Isogai lui dit que ça a marché avec lui avant de s’éloigner en rougissant. Elle a confiance en lui alors elle suit son conseil, et surveille Kataoka, attendant une occasion. C’est une semaine après qu’elle en trouve une, Kataoka avait l’air ailleurs depuis le matin, l’air mélancolique et fatiguée. Alors dès la pause déjeuner Yada se précipite hors du bâtiment et descend en vitesse leur montagne jusqu’à la première boulangerie. Là elle achète une petite pâtisserie avant de courir à nouveau jusqu’à leur classe prenant soin de ne pas l’abîmer. Elle se sent un peu ridicule debout devant Kataoka les mains dans le dos, serrées sur sa petite pâtisserie mais elle n’a pas le temps d’y penser plus longtemps. Megu lui sourit et la remercie, ça suffit amplement.  
Le lendemain c’est Kataoka qui lui offre une pâtisserie, elle l’a acheté le matin même, juste pour elle et son cœur bat beaucoup trop fort dans sa poitrine. Le jour d’après elle lui prêta son parapluie, le jour suivant elle lui cueille une fleur. Ce petit jeu continue une semaine sous le regard amusé d’Irina qui se moque gentiment d’elle, de ses yeux qui brillent et de ses joues rouges. Isogai et Maehara se contentent de lever leur pouce en souriant bêtement à chaque interaction avec Kataoka. Toka rit doucement en voyant ce manège, elle se sent soutenue.

C’est Kataoka qui fait le premier pas, c’est la fin des cours et elles ne sont plus que toutes les deux. La délégué lui prend la main, simplement, lorsque Toka lève la tête, Kataoka a l’air nerveuse alors elle lui serre la main fort pour la rassurer. Un énorme sourire lui répond et juste comme ça, elles s’embrassent.  
Yada a envie de crier, c’est la première fois qu’elle embrasse et elle ne peut s’empêcher de se poser trop de questions “est ce que c’est bien, qu’est-ce que je dois faire après, où je mets mes mains”. Mais elle ne dit rien et continue de presser sa bouche contre celle de Kataoka, elle veut l’appeler petite amie mais elle ne sait pas si c’est trop tôt. Lorsque le baiser s’arrête les deux filles ont les yeux brillants et un énorme sourire, aucune ne dit rien, ne sachant où commencer. C’est Yoda qui prend la parole finalement :  
“  Toi aussi tu es... enfin…  
— oui! elle s’empresse de répondre  
— alors tu veux, qu’on sorte ensemble ou quelque chose comme ça ? ”  
Kataoka se contente d’hocher la tête avec enthousiasme avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. 

Le lendemain c’est avec les joues un peu rouges que Toka raconte les événements de la veille à Irina. Cette dernière la félicite avec sincérité, elle se dit heureuse de voir que qu’elle connaisse une vraie belle première histoire, il y a un peu de regrets dans sa voix et Toka se demande si Irina a jamais connu une vraie belle histoire. 

Les jours suivants passent en accéléré, elle invite Kataoka chez elle et là sous la couette ) elles parlent longuement. Toka lui parle de Nakamura et de son frère et Kataoka lui parle de Kokona et de ses doutes. Elle ne s’est jamais senti aussi proche de quelqu’un et elle souhaite que rien ne change. Les deux filles s’embrassent aussi, les deux n’ont aucune expérience et leurs échanges se concluent souvent maladroitement. Quelquefois une main s’aventure fébrilement, et caresse en tremblant.  
Elles vont à des rendez-vous aussi, à des petits cafés où elles partagent leur boisson, aux parcs d’attractions où elles s’amusent à aller aux montagnes russes seulement pour avoir une excuse de se tenir la main. Parfois elles rejoignent Isogai et Maehara pour un double rencard et si on pense que c’est Isogai qui sort avec Kataoka et Toka qui sort avec Maehara, ils s’en amusent. 

Un jour Nakamura va voir Toka, elle a les yeux fuyants et les mains fébriles, elle lui confie à demi mots qu’elle pense qu’elle aussi elle aime les filles, même si elle reste attirée par les garçons. Toka pense à comment elle l’aimait les années précédentes, quelques “et si?” lui passe par la tête mais ils sont vite effacés. Nakamura est son amie maintenant et elle a besoin d’aide, alors elle la prend dans ses bras et la rassure avant de lui conseiller de parler avec Irina.    
Si elle aperçoit Nakamura quelques semaines après les joues rouges après avoir parlé à quelqu’un elle ne dit rien. Et si leurs double rencards se transforment en triple, elle se contente de se moquer gentiment, les mains liées à Kataoka.


End file.
